The goal of this Phase 1 project is to create and test the prototype of a patented, but undeveloped, in vitro device. The device allows the growth of cultured cell monolayers and experimentation with those monolayers in a perfused environment. The completed device will allow automated cell growth as well as the ability to grow and perform in vitro cell based assays in a perfused, low volume, and disposable format. This study will include the manufacture of prototype molds from existing concepts and drawings for the manufacture of injection molded test parts, the mounting of permeable "track etched" membrane in the prototype parts, and the testing of the complete prototype device for the growth of Caco-2 cells as confluent monolayers. The latter test will be accomplished by examining the permeability of the marker compound lucifer yellow through the monolayers grown in the prototype devices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS This device will have utility in cell based high throughput screening for drug absorption, metabolism, or appropriate in vitro toxicology assays. These types of devices and assays are becoming important to screen the increasingly larger numbers of compounds available from chemical synthesis efforts. Screening studies performed in multiple areas are anticipated to lead to better compound selection with a correspondingly higher rate of successful development efforts. These devices will be useful in applications in basic cell biology, transport, molecular biology, nutrition, environmental toxicology.